


Everyone I Love...

by Asraella



Series: Summer Angst Microfics [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Possible fatal wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello holds his Love as they bleed out and prays for divine intervention.
Series: Summer Angst Microfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771870
Kudos: 8





	Everyone I Love...

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for Mello with the prompt "I need you to stay". I received multiple asks for this particular prompt, so I wanted to come at it in different ways.

Mello wrapped his arms around their limp body as he pulled them up into his lap, letting their legs stretch in awkward angles across the pavement. Their eyes stared past him and up towards the sky, blue and devoid of clouds, a bright summer afternoon fading in and out of twilight before their eyes fluttered closed.

“Damn it! Open your eyes!” Mello bellowed as he yanked them against his chest. Like a ragdoll, their head flopped forward, crooked to the side as their arms fell in unnatural directions at their sides.

The pool of blood that was hidden beneath them swelled as he lifted them closer to him, rocking them back and forth as panicked growls escaped through his gnashed teeth.

Everyone I love…this happens to everyone I love…

“Please! I need you to stay,” He pleaded, one hand pressed against their wound, the other clutching the rosary that hung from his neck. He pressed his lips to their clammy forehead. “Stay with me.”

His lips mouthed silent prayers between whispered chants of ‘I need you to stay’, a combination he hoped some higher power would hear and show mercy to his loved one. He knew he didn’t deserve it, but they did.

Please…please…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this very short fic. As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/).


End file.
